The Legend Lives On
by lupinsloons
Summary: Remus Lupin decides to quit Hogwarts and avenge the deaths of his two best friends. But will he join them on the other side or can Harry save the one person who has links to his past? review plzzz - Chapter four is now up
1. Chapter One

THE LEGEND LIVES ON  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. They all belong to Ms JK Rowling. We are simply entertaining ourselves in seminars! Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Author's note: We hope you like this fanfic..Yes we know that it is post OOP, but we love Fred and George too much for them not to be at Hogwarts!  
  
The Legend Lives On  
  
Chapter one.  
  
The sun was shining. The smell of freshly cut grass seeped into the classrooms of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chattering students waited for their professors, or rather prayed that they had a free period. The Defence Against The Dark Arts class awaited the arrival of their favourite professor, Professor Remus Lupin.  
  
Harry Potter glanced down at his watch. Professor Lupin was already five minutes late and that was extremely unusual for him. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Harry's two best friends were chatting to each other, Hermione trying to tell Ron more facts about Hogwarts. Harry glanced back down and bit his lip. It was professor Lupin's transformation yesterday. Harry hoped that he was okay. Harry knew that the transformations were painful for professor Lupin. Harry bit his lip harder. He hoped that Lupin recovered in time. Professor Lupin ment the word to Harry. After the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, Lupin took Harry under his wing. They became inseparable, they became each other's rocks. The pain of lousing Sirius was still too fresh to talk about, even after six months. Instead Harry and Lupin sat together silently, each glad that the other was there. Lupin was the last link to Harry's past, to his family, now that Sirius had gone. A lump rose in his throat making it hard to swallow. The loss of his godfather had hit them both badly. Harry was beginning to fell afraid. Lupin just was not himself anymore and Harry thought that Lupin was ready to join his father and Sirius.  
  
Harry continued to look at his watch. He did not want Hermione or Ron to know that he was upset. They had done so much for him, he could not call them friend anymore, they were family.  
  
Harry quickly looked out of his window. The class became impatient. They loved Lupin, he was the best professor and he was also their friend.  
  
"Where is he?" demanded Dean  
  
" I know. I'm DYING to get this lesson started" whined Parvatti.  
  
Before anyone could answer, the door opened and Lupin strolled in. he looked far too old for his age, the grey hair were far more than the blond strands. The amber gold eyes looked tired and weary. His eyes swept the room and then he spoke in his usual musical voice, only Harry could hear the sadness in it.  
  
"Sorry I'm late" he said placing his old worn out bag on his desk.  
  
"I have an important announcement to make" he said, his eyes flickering on every eager face and finally stopping at Harry's.  
  
"I have decided to leave Hogwarts"  
  
The class became silent. It was an eerie silence. Horror struck in their eyes. It was like Lord Voldemort had walked into the classroom. 


	2. chapter Two

The Legend lives on

By

LupinsLoons

Chapter Two

Confrontations

DISCLAIMER – **None of the characters belong to us!**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's part two and things get explained slightly better in this chapter, you learn what people are thinking so enjoy!**

            Professor Lupin looked round the class; a small amount of surprise showing in his amber eyes, other than that his face was calm. They all without exception looked horrified at his news.  Dean's and Seamus's mouths were wide open, Lavender and Parvati were wide eyed and the trio.

            He turned his gaze on them and almost groaned out loud at what he saw. Hermione was staring at him blankly, her mouth moving as if she was trying to make sounds that wouldn't come out; her brown eyes were tearful, when she saw he was looking at he she adverted her gaze, staring out the window in a determination she normally only showed lessons. He looked down at the register in front of him, she had done so much for him, including keeping his secret in the third year when it must have been hard, he didn't like seeing any of his students upset any more than he liked being the cause of it.

            He brought his eyes up and focused on Ron. Ron had whitened under his freckles, he was meeting his teachers gaze full on, millions of questions swirling in the blue eyes, which looked suspiciously glittery in the dim light. He watched as Ron broke his gaze and instead turned to Hermione, his face softening as he placed a hand of comfort on her arm. 

            Leaving them to it, Remus finally turned to Harry and hid a flinch. To say Harry looked angry was an understatement, he looked furious. He was pale but his green eyes looked livid with an expression of betrayal in them. The class they shared with; the Hufflepuffs, merely looked disappointed at the news.

            "Why Sir?" Remus jumped and turned to the speaker, Dean. His voice was missing its usual cheeky quality. Remus took a deep breath and looked calm as he opened his mouth to try and explain.

            "Due to recent circumstances" he paused, a flash of hurt appearing on his face though it went calm again, a second later "I have decided that instead of teaching like I originally thought I'd do, I'm instead committing my time to the better cause, ridding the magical world of Lord Voldemort once and for all" a shudder went through the class at the mention of the name, and a few people looked nervously around them. Remus once again looked at the trio, though only Ron looked at him, his gaze looking doubtful and worried. Harry and Hermione were looking at each other with similar expressions to Ron "We've wasted enough time now class, turn your attention this way please" he said pleasantly as if what he had just said never happened. 

            The class preceded well after that though it was quiet and Hermione didn't answer any questions leaving it mainly to the Hufflepuffs who jumped at the chance to gain points for their house. At the end Remus sat in his chair and began looking over some notes, waiting patiently for the class to leave. The Hufflepuffs hurried out but the Gryffindors waited around to see if Lupin would say anymore, when he didn't they left with sighs, though he did hear Dean whispering to Seamus as they went for the door

            "At least he said goodbye this time" Seamus nodded. Lupin closed his eyes briefly, he could feel a headache coming and he was feeling tired, far too tired to deal with this. He reopened his eyes to find a pair of green eyes burning into his.

            "Hello Harry" he said wearily, Harry ignored the greeting.

            "How can you do this?" he demanded, his hand forming a fist at his side. Lupin noticed that Hermione and Ron were gone, probably giving Harry the chance to have it out with him by himself.

            "Harry I'm not doing this to hurt you, that's the last thing I would do" he stated quietly. Harry's laugh was bitter

            "Really" he replied scornfully "Well if you didn't want to hurt me then you failed miserably" he carried on "You want to give up don't you Lupin? You want to go and join them, my dad and… and Sirius" Harry's voice broke slightly as he uttered the last name and Remus heart softened slightly before he began to get angry at Harry's accusations.

            "Harry" he said in a strange, restrained voice; Harry had never heard him speak that way before as if he was struggling to remain calm. "How can you stand there and say that? What do you know?" he demanded. Harry's eyes flared up again with emotion.

            "How can I say that?" he shouted back "You're leaving me to fight Voldemort knowing full well that I'm the only one who can kill him. What if he gets you?" Harry demanded back, his voice shaking slightly "He's going to be after you, he knows you're one of the only things I have left. He'll use you to get to me and you're a werewolf making you vulnerable once a month, he'll get you and kill you like he did with Sirius" Harry stopped mainly because he was out of breath. Lupin came to his feet in a flash, his eyes looking angry now, When he spoke Harry was sure that he thought he was talking to James, he spoke to him as if he was arguing with a friend.

            "What do you want me to do? Well? Am I meant to hide in Hogwarts in safety while others die? Others who deserve to live as much as I do. I'm not going to do nothing, I'll fight and I'll avenge Sirius, I'm not after Voldemort, I'm after Bellatrix" Harry looked shocked at Lupin's confession. Lupin came to his sense at that look and shook his head composing himself

            "That's what he wants Remmie" Harry said in a quiet desperate voice "He knows you're all I have left, my last link to my past, I can't lose another person, please Remmie don't go" Lupin's face went pale at the mention of the name

            "Remmie" he repeated slowly, laughing slightly "That's what James and Sirius used to call me" he stared at Harry, a strange look present in his eyes. Harry looked back, feeling guilty; he didn't want to remind Lupin of his friends to remind him that he was alone again. 

            Lupin looked away from James's boy; his best friends son, James and Lily would have been so proud of him, if he could he would have taken all the boys pain away and let him live his life as a normal boy but he couldn't. He could protect the boy though, he had promised Sirius before he died that if anything happened to him that Remus would take care of him, become the father that Harry needed. He had a promise to fulfil now as well as revenge to take care of and nothing anyone could say to him was going to sway him from that course. Not even Harry. He turned to his with expressionless eyes

            "You should go, we both have things we need to do" Harry looked at him, with shoulders dropping and nodded his head. A look of failure present in his eyes. What were they going to do now?

**There you for, finished, well this chapter anyway hope, you enjoy it.**


	3. chapter Three

The Legend Lives On  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Hey we do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Ms JK Rowling.  
  
Author note: hey thanks for all the reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Hermione and Ron waited for Harry outside the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom. Hermione was looking out of the enormous window, her eyes filled with tears. Ron was looking down at his shoes, trying not to listen to Dean and Seamus.  
  
"I DON'T believe he's going," shouted Dean, his face pale. No one has seen Dean this angry. He was usually very cool and loud.  
  
Seamus shook his head. His blue eyes look worried and frightened.  
  
"What if....What if .... He doesn't ..." he stammered.  
  
Deans brown eyes looked sharply at Seamus. There was no sign of his trademark cheeky grin  
  
"Don't Seamus. Just don't". His eyes moved toward the door behind Defence Against The Dark Arts room. It flew open revealing a furious upset Harry who slammed the door behind him and then stalked down the corridor. Ron and Hermione shared a quick look between them, before racing after him.  
  
"Harry, Harry mate stop". Ron yelled, chasing him down quickly. Harry continued walking, though his pace lessoned. As they reached his side, he spoke.  
  
"I cant believe him", he said lowly "How can he do this to me, to us" Ron shook his head looking away.  
  
"He must have some reason, he wouldn't leave you otherwise Harry. Not after what happened with....." he trailed off, looking helpless. Harry laughed bitterly  
  
"You'd think that wouldn't you," he said  
  
"But it's the reason" Hermione spoke "Look lets skip Herbology today. Lets go to the common room instead" Ron and Harry looked at her in surprise before nodding and they changed their direction, heading towards the stairs instead.  
  
Harry walked with both her and Ron at his side. The three of them were silent, each of them deep in thought.  
  
They reached the Gryffindor common room and headed to their favourite comfy chairs by the fire, even though it was a warm day, the three of them felt very cold.  
  
Ron stared at the empty fire whereas Hermione looked out of the window. Harry continued looking down at his hands.  
  
The three of them did not know what to say. Each was deeply troubled by Lupin's revelation. Ron exhaled deeply and shook his head. His large blue eyes tired and weary.  
  
"I cant believe it" he said simply. Harry looked at him, his eyes now calm but still with that pain. "I don't know what he's thinking. I wanted to kill Bellatrix after she got...." His voice trailed.  
  
"But he said no, he said that the Order would get her. But now he's going after HIM, Volde.., he's going to get killed"  
  
"Its not Voldemort he's after" Hermione said, her voice dead of emotion. "Its obvious isn't it" she turned back to them. "He's after Voldemort for the death of James but first he'll be after Bellatrix for the death of....of Sirius. She's easier to get"  
  
"Its not his place" Ron said, his voice sounding furious. "If Bellatrix killed Sirius, she can to the same to Remus". Harry shrugged.  
  
"I don't know" he said troubled. "You didn't hear his voice or see his expression. He's different. He's desperate to do this" Hermione nodded.  
  
"I don't think he's thinking at all. He got Sirius back just to lose him again. That's all that he can think of now, Sirius and Harry" Harry snorted "Me?" he repeated scornfully "How is he thinking of me?"  
  
Hermione gave him a false forced smile. "He's thinking of you by trying to take all the dangers away from you"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at her confused  
  
"He wants to make sure that you have a full life, that you wont have to fight in this war for the rest of your life and.. and "she looked into Harry's eyes and then into Ron's.  
  
"That you don't have to lose your very best friends to Voldemort"  
  
Harry looked at her and then turned away.  
  
"How do you get all that?" asked Ron  
  
"I listen Ron. Remus eyes say it all and it's obvious. The three of us would have been the exactly like him, your dad and Sirius would have been too" Ron shrugged.  
  
"I know," he said uncomfortably. "But I don't know what he's going to achieve with his death" Hermione smiled bitterly.  
  
"He doesn't expect to beat Voldemort, he expects to kill Bellatrix, she's Voldemort's right hand person. If Remus kills her, it makes it that slight bit easier for Harry. He'll kill everybody to reach her".  
  
"That doesn't sound like him" Ron said doubtfully. Harry spoke quietly  
  
"Well he's not exactly acting like himself at the moment is he?" Ron bit his lip.  
  
"Do you think Dumbledore knows?"  
  
Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No if he did, he would have stopped Remus straight away. He would have spoken some sense to him"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore wont let him go for this. Yes he understands his motives but he wouldn't want Remus to risk his life especially since Remus is very special to him"  
  
"Indeed he is" came a voice from the Gryffindor common room door.  
  
They turned round to see Dumbledore standing by the portrait entrance, looking round.  
  
"Ahh I see the décor here is just as I remember, nice and bright"  
  
"Professor" Hermione said in shock, he bent his head slightly to her.  
  
"Miss Granger and Mr Weasley and Mr Potter. Why don't you explain to me what you know" Their mouths fell open in shock.  
  
"Err...well" Ron trailed off. What exactly were they ment to say? Harry looked up; a determined glint in his eye and spoke calmly to the aging professor.  
  
"Professor Remus is leaving Hogwarts to avenge the death of Sirius and my dad. He wants to kill Bellatrix."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes twinkled.  
  
"So he has decided to leave?"  
  
The trio nodded.  
  
"We can Not let him to this Professor. We cannot lose him. We've already lost Sirius" said Hermione in a voice that made Dumbledore look at her in a different light.  
  
Dumbledore walked towards Hermione and sat down next to her on the comfy red chairs. He put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and looked at Harry and Ron.  
  
"I have always known how important Sirius was to Harry but I'm afraid I overlooked the fact that both you and Ron also had a very tight bond with the two of them"  
  
Hermione looked down at her hands, her eyes filling with tears again. Ron looked at Dumbledore and nodded his head and spoke.  
  
"The bonds bigger with Remus because the taught us...we...all of us.....can't bear the thought of lousing him" Harry turned to him  
  
"Sir cant you talk to him?" he pleaded. "He'll listen to you. Your opinion means everything to him" Dumbledore looked thoughtful and then shook his head.  
  
"Ahh Harry gone are the days when I could tell Remus Lupin what to do. He is a man of 39, not a student, if I stopped him, he'd resent me and that cannot happen"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I cannot explain that to you. If Remus wishes to go then..." he stopped looking sad.  
  
There you go! Hope you enjoyed that. Chapter 4 is on its way!  
  
Love Lupinsloons! 


	4. chapter Four

The legend lives

By

Lupinsloons

Chapter Four

A talk between two grown men

DISCLAIMER – **Nope**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's chapter four for you all, thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one!**

          Remus looked around his small office with a sad smile on his face, yet again he was having to leave the job he loved more then anything, the only one which had ever paid him fairly for the work he did, Werewolf or not. For a moment he hesitated his hand stilling on one of the many folders of work he had. Was he positive that leaving Harry even in the protection of Hogwarts beneath Albus Dumbledore's nose was the right thing to do? He frowned as his eyes fell onto the only two pictures in the room; one was of him, Sirius, Tonks, Harry, Ron and Hermione taken the previous Christmas, it wasn't this one that caught his attention though it was the second one.

          He placed the folder back on the table and walked to the mantelpiece picking up the gold frame and rubbing a thumb gently over the glass smiling softly as he did. The photo had been taken right after his last OWL exam; the original Marauders in their prime at the grand age of 15 when they still had so many plans on what there lives would be like. Peter was standing slightly out of the picture, staring at something off of the picture before noticing Remus and waving brightly at him. The other three; himself, Sirius and James were standing together, James was to the right, Remus to the left and Sirius was in the middle with a careless arm draped over his friends shoulders, he was occasionally giving them noogies as well causing Picture James's hair to be even wilder. The teenagers in the picture didn't mind in fact they looked ecstatically happy.

          He could remember taking the picture as if it was yesterday, after much persuasion on his part he had managed to convince Lily Evans that she wouldn't be undermining her hatred of James by taking the picture. It had taken three attempts though to get it right; in the first picture Sirius had been tickling the pair of them and while he had laughed hysterically James had turned round and battered Sirius just as the picture was taken. That one had been James's to keep, as a reminder to Sirius that he could knock him out every time if he chose to. The second attempt had been revenge on the part of Remus, James had held Sirius by the arms while Remus proceeded to tickle him causing shouts of laughter to echo round the Hogwarts grounds. By the time the last picture, the one he had, Sirius had gotten the tickling one, everyone was hysterical with laughter, even Lily was laughing and things subtly changed between her and James that day.

          Remus smile faded away as he continued to watch his younger happier self. The three boys were all looking at him smiling the cheeky grins that would have had any sensible teacher or prefect suddenly on their toes looking for mischief. They were waving as well. Peter had been scared of being involved in the tickling match and so he had left them to it, occasionally popping into the picture to see if it was safe. He wasn't in it at that moment which Remus was glad for, he didn't want to be reminded of the person he once trusted with all his secrets.

          He took a deep breath and placed the picture in his bag smiling at the other one as well as it joined his favourite. He knew that leaving Harry probably wasn't the most sensible thing he could do for the boy but letting Bellatrix live, allowing her the chance to kill others like she had done Sirius wasn't right either. Saving lives were more important then anything else and one day Harry would understand that.

          Remus's amber eyes narrowed giving his usually calm, pleasant face a dangerous look, the wolf showing itself in its agreement with Remus to gain revenge on the person who took the last of his pack away from him. He bit back a snarl and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He knew what he had to do and he wouldn't rest until he had done it, he'd avenge both his friends or he'd die trying.

          He knew regardless of what anyone may say that if it had been the opposite way and Bellatrix had killed him instead of Sirius, that Sirius would have hunted her down and kill her in revenge the very same way that Remus was going to do. A half smile came across his face. Sirius and James were probably in heaven cheering that he had finally decided to do something dangerous and impulsive. The pair of them had always complained that Remus was growing bored with his need to keep the rules.

          "Good evening Remus" a voice suddenly said at that point causing Remus's back to straighten. He didn't turn round though, he didn't need to he already knew who was in his office from the voice and scent of the person. The voice he had always listened to in the past.

          "Good evening headmaster" he said, for the life of him he couldn't keep the coldness out of his voice, this time he wasn't going to back down from his decision, he had always been weak before but not this time.

          "Remus" the old man replied, he walked into the room and smiled as Remus turned to face him, keen blue eyes watched the tired face of his old pupil, the one that now wore a defiant expression which brought back several memories of the last time Dumbledore had seen that look when both James and Sirius were still with them. His eyes dropped to the emptiness of the room. He had been extremely fond of the three Marauders and now only one remained, one who desperately needed his help whether he realised it or not. "I have just been having a little chat with young Harry, Ron and Hermione" he said calmly "They told me something very interesting concerning you for that matter" Remus closed his eyes for a second, he should have realised that Harry would have done something like that. If he had failed then he would have gone to the one person he had the most faith in even after all that had happened.

          "I see" he said carefully "I guess they were telling you how I was leaving Hogwarts then" Dumbledore nodded smiling at him, it wasn't his usual smile though, that smile had everyone joining in even if they had no intention of doing so, this smile was a sad almost wistful smile.

          "Remus" he began firmly "You probably think you're alone in this that you're the only one who feels pain over this whole situation but you're wrong, I understand what you're feeling, you may think I don't but I do. I can understand all to well the need for revenge, do you not think after all the lives of my friends, people I consider family that Tom has taken that I also have not felt the need for revenge, the need to kill him myself? To do that would make me no better then him. The same with you, if you kill Bellatrix then you'd be no better then her" Remus met the eyes full on, the normal twinkle were absent instead producing a hard watchful gaze, Remus shivered beneath the look "I know you're hurting, as is Harry, as is the Order as am I, we all fell the lose of Sirius" Remus looked away rubbing his arm unconsciously

          "Dumbledore" he said quietly "I have to do this, I can't sit here in this office and in my classes and know that she's out there, taking the life of others who don't deserve it. I can't sit by and watch our world crash around our heads"

          "And what about Harry?" Harry, Remus swallowed hard as his heart starting beating quicker. He loved Harry, as he would do his own son. He was now the Guardian of Harry after the death of Sirius, but he had to do this and Harry was in the safest place he could possibly be

          "If I can do this and kill her then at least Harry will have one less person to deal with, one less person who could take Ron and Hermione away from him" he sighed as he shook his head "I wouldn't want Harry to go through the hell that I did, no one deserves to lose even one of their best friends let alone two, this way there's more chance of Harry not having to lose either or them."

          "Sacrificing your life away isn't the answer Remus, to die and to join James and Sirius may be what  you want now but it will just cause more pain to Harry and the boy has already experienced more then he should ever had to. You know as well as I that you are now responsible for Harry's well being. Are you going to allow him to lose another father figure?"

          "If I fall" Remus began, his voice trembling slightly "Then Arthur and Molly can take care of him, I'll put it in writing in case the worse should happen" he ran a hand through his hair again "He'll be safe with them, they love him like a son" Dumbledore took a deep breath

          "As do you" he pointed out "Arthur and Molly would love to look after Harry no doubt about that but what about you Remus? Do you think Harry is going to sit back and allow you to walk out of his life with no knowledge of whether you'll come back to him alive? Do you think he wants to lose you? Do you think your remaining friends will sit back and do the same, allow you to wonder off? We are all in this war together, we all fight Tom because there is nothing else for us to do, we all feel the pain of loss, we all miss the ones who have fallen, I also miss James and Lily but to separate and to go after personal grudges is dangerous, to separate the order is what Tom wants, it would be easier for him to pick us off one at a time. You are one of the most important members of the order, one of the only original ones left alive, the order need you, Harry needs you and I need you" he stared hard into the sad amber eyes of Remus Lupin, he could see the internal fight raging in the younger man. Finally Remus turned and looked out of the window and the heavy grey sky.

          "No one needs a Werewolf Dumbledore" he said softly "I have spent my entire life allowing people to dictate me to their will, I've spent my whole life living for others because I wanted to be liked so much, it made me a coward due to that need" he remarked bitterly, self loathing on his face " Your words make sense to me just as they did the first time I met you when I was 10 and every time since then, but at this point I'm no good to anyone, not you, not Harry not the order. I'm stuck in this need for revenge" he turned to Dumbledore with haunted eyes "I'm not human you know, however much I wish I was, at one time yes I was but not now. I can't be any good when both the man and wolf want the same thing with an intensity that I haven't felt for a while. I know you have my best interest at heart but this is the one time you must let me go. I can't stay here and I can't stay in his house, its too painful, just a constant reminder. Let me go" Dumbledore watched him sadly watching the other man struggle against the tears that had filled his eyes at his plea.

          He stood from his seat and walked over placing a hand on the others shoulder, his long fingers gripping hard in a comforting gesture

          "Don't ever believe that you are not human, you're far more human then most people I have met" he commanded softly "You must do what you want, I'll not hold you back any longer, you are a grown man and it's not my place to dictate you. I shall always be here for you just as I always have been and these doors will always be open for when you return to us, You're job will be yours again when you come back to us" Remus smiled gratefully at him "I hold a great deal of respect for you Remus, more then I give most people and I trust that you are doing what's best. Good luck my friend" Remus swallowed hard and watched the other man turn and walk away slowly as if he had a great weight on him.

          "Albus" he said, Dumbledore turned and faced him "Thank you for everything you'd ever done for me, I can never repay you for being one of the only people to view me as a person when others viewed me as a monster" a smile of mutual respect and understand covered their faces then Dumbledore left leaving Remus alone with nothing more for company except his photos and heavy heart.

A/N – Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be up soon! Please review but no flames if you will!


End file.
